


Дым сигарет

by Rubin_Red



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: "Фассбендер и сигареты: до, после, вместо секса". Вместо – не получилось))<br/>Предупреждение: ООС, мат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дым сигарет

Тонкий цилиндрик ложится между губ, затяжка - и струйка белесого дыма вырывается изо рта, плывет размытым пятном чуть в сторону. Потом он облизывает губы и улыбается, отвечая на вопрос, смеется, и снова затягивается. Простое действо, обычное. Курят многие, и это не кажется таким… сексуальным. Нет, даже не так. Порочным. Хотя конечно все дело в том, как воспринимать того или иного человека. Это такой примитив - возбуждаться на Майкла, когда он курит. Джеймс это прекрасно понимает. Но черт возьми, какого хрена у него встает каждый божий раз? Это стало фетишем. Хочется тут же подойти и слизать остатки горечи табака и эту улыбку. Чтобы губы припухли, чтобы у Майкла был такой же стояк! Джеймс отворачивается, пытаясь отвлечься на что угодно, только бы не думать. Не думать, не думать. Черт! Нужен перерыв. Режиссер недовольно морщится, но дает добро на таймаут. Ладно, хоть подрочить в трейлере, а то работать невозможно совершенно.  
Вечером Джеймс пытается заниматься хоть чем-то, что позволило бы расслабиться и выбросить все те непристойные образы, что так и вертятся перед глазами, сменяясь, словно узоры в калейдоскопе. Напряжение снова растет. Он выходит из трейлера и натыкается на Майкла, сидящего на ступеньках. И конечно с неизменной сигаретой между губ. Фассбендер косится, зажмуривая глаз от едкого дыма, но ничего не говорит. Джеймс также молча опускается рядом, вынимает сигарету из его рта и затягивается. Получается такой псевдопоцелуй. И Джеймс, выпуская дым, представляет себе как встает, расстегивает ширинку, и Майкл тут же берет у него в рот. Как эти губы, что сейчас недовольно искривляются, будут смотреться на джеймсовом члене. Майкл отбирает сигарету.  
\- Хрен тебе, - говорит он, и Джеймс едва не давится - не мог ведь Майкл догадаться, что за мысли сейчас бродят, это он о сигаретах. Всего лишь.  
Они так и сидят, не говоря ни слова. Майкл прикурил уже вторую сигарету и подхватил пару банок пива, стоящих рядом.  
\- Будешь?  
\- Давай, - соглашается Джеймс, и косится в сторону Майкла. МакЭвою кажется, что он ощущает вкус его губ на своих и медлит смыть его другой горечью - пива.  
Хмельной напиток заканчивается как-то очень быстро, больше причин сидеть здесь нет.  
\- А почему ты здесь? - вдруг озаряет Джеймса.  
\- Жду.  
\- Чего?  
Тот пожимает плечами и поднимается.  
\- Мне нужно отлить, - и идет в трейлер Джеймса, которому ничего не остается как последовать за ним, чтобы выдворить оттуда.  
\- Сигарету хоть выбрось.  
Майкл оглядывается, стоя уже внутри, затягивается последний раз и бросает окурок в банку из-под пива, которую протягивает Джеймсу.  
\- Ты охренел.  
\- Нет, - улыбается Майкл, выпуская дым прямо в губы Джеймса.  
\- Сука! - МакЭвой толкает того внутрь захлопывая дверь, и наконец делает то, что буквально до боли хотелось - впивается в эти губы. Он кусает рот, глотая горький дым и чувствует, как сносит крышу. И только чуть позже до него доходит, что Майкл не менее рьяно отвечает, перехватывая инициативу. Теперь уже Джеймс вжат в стену.  
\- Ты отлить хотел, - выдает Джеймс, не находя ничего лучшего сказать, когда Майкл отрывается от его рта.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что значит "нет"?  
\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя.  
\- Блядь, - говорит Джеймс и судорожно принимается расстегивать ремень брюк Майкла.  
Через пару минут одежда обоих валяется невнятной кучей в стороне. Джеймс толкает Майкла к кровати, и они оба тут же валятся на мягкий матрас, ни на миг не размыкая крепких обьятий, пытаясь дотянутся везде куда возможно, погладить обнаженную кожу. Джеймс стонет, когда Майкл коленом раздвигает его ноги, когда стояк трется о бедро - немного больно, но добавляет остроты. Волосы Майкла пахнут дымом, кажется он пропитался им насквозь. Это заводит. Возбуждение казалось и так на самом пике, но оно усиливается, набегая, словно волны на берег, оставляя влажный след, совсем как член Джеймса на коже пока еще не любовника.  
"Что было в банке? Явно не пиво. Или в сигарете не простой табак. А может…" Мысль обрывается, когда Майкл кусает Джеймса за нижнюю губу и затуманенными желанием глазами смотрит на его припухший рот. Пальцы проходятся по члену, чуть царапнув ногтем чувствительную до предела головку, сжимают яйца, а после слегка надавливают на вход. Джеймс еще успевает подумать о смазке, как Майкл, облизав свои пальцы, тут же вставляет.  
\- Блядь!  
\- Ага, ты сейчас так выглядишь, - то ли шепчет, то ли мурлычет Майкл, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Пошел ты! - огрызается Джеймс, и тут же добавляет: - Хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, чтобы твои блядские губы…  
\- Заткнись, - шепчет Майкл, накрывая его губы и входя одним толчком. Бедра двигаются, кажется, в такт ударам сердца - именно так Джеймс ощущает. Его распирает изнутри, возбуждение не спадает. На губах Майкла все еще ощущается вкус сигарет, Джеймс тут же прихватывает их зубами, возвращая укус. Ладони беспорядочно гладят спину, царапают, а Майкл лишь сильнее вбивается, буквально втрахивая Джеймса в постель. Кончить хочется неимоверно. МакЭвой протискивает ладонь между их плотно прижатыми влажными телами.  
\- Нихрена, - выдыхает Майкл, отводит его руку, не позволяя до себя дотронуться. Джеймс в отместку оставляет укус на плече.  
Джеймс крепко обхватывает Майкла ногами, подкидывает бедра, ведя в этом танце, ладонями сжимает его задницу, впиваясь пальцами, направляя, не давая отстраниться. Майкл рычит и замирает. Все тело напряжено, пот струится по коже, стекая по виску, смешиваясь с потом Джеймса. Майкл кончает, уткнувшись лбом в шею любовника. И тут же отстраняется, без сил валится рядом, тянется за сигаретами.  
Джеймс поворачивает голову, собираясь сказать что-нибудь по поводу того, что его оставили неудовлетворенным. Трахнули, а кончить не дали. Майкл будто чувствует взгляд, лениво поворачивается и улыбается, затягивается и склоняется к паху Джеймса. МакЭвой замирает, член стоит так, что даже больно. Майкл наклоняется еще ниже, почти касаясь губами нежной кожицы. И выдыхает струйку дыма. Джеймс кончает так, будто ему сделали первоклассный минет.  
\- Сука ты, Майкл, - стонет Джеймс.  
\- Ага, - тот снова ложится рядом, продолжая курить.  
Теперь, наверное, едва Джеймс почувствует сигаретный дым, как будет вспоминать этот странный секс, когда он кончил только от того, что на его член выдохнули дым.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя оттрахал взвод солдат, - усмехается Майкл.  
\- Это ты, типа, себе комплимент сделал?  
\- Я не прав? - Майкл вскидывает брови и тушит окурок в пластиковой тарелке с недоеденным сэндвичем. Джеймс собрался было возразить, но Фассбендер не дает:  
\- Тогда стоит продолжить.  
Рука бесцеремонно сжимает шею, а губы снова целуют. И запах сигаретного дыма невнятной аурой пропитал весь воздух, смешиваясь с остро-терпким запахом секса.

Июнь, 2011.


End file.
